Cursed
by moomolie1709
Summary: She was blessed yet cursed. 2786
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Back with a new plot line and story! I got so fired up about being able to finally update, that I cranked this out. Obviously editing has some work to do, I'm considering making this a major project. Please tell me what you think, enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Haru had been raised to be modest, humble of even her greatest of gifts and talents.

But even she couldn't deny the fact of her obvious beauty.

She was a petite young woman, skin pale as snow, naturally red lips, and large, doe-like, brown eyes. Everywhere she went, people couldn't help but stare. Attention followed her no matter where she went. It was something that she had learned to deal with over the years.

It wasn't just her physical appearance that was deemed appealing. She was, in the simplest ways, a kind person. She did not possess malevolent motives, she never had the nerve to tell a lie, and she cared for every being that ever she came in contact with.

Many would think of these qualities to be advantageous, but when one was put in the same situation that she had, they would find the need to reevaluate.

Had Haru been blessed with a normal life, things wouldn't have turned out the way that they had.

She had been orphaned at a young age, and taken in by random strangers. She was given food and shelter, no one uttered a word of repayment.

She believed that the people that had, completely out of the goodness in their hearts, cared for her. They provided for her, and she was truly thankful.

It was on her sixteenth birthday that she discovered her assumptions were far from reality.

Her wonderful 'family' had only taken care of her for duplicitous reasons.

They told her that she was being sent away to better her situation, that she was being sent to another 'family' that would give her anything that she could ever desire.

It turned out that she had been _sold_ on the black market.

Human trafficking was an idea completely foreign to Haru. She could not begin to imagine the evils and corruption that needed to exist in order for such a disgusting trade to work.

She was completely terrified by the time she was shipped and had arrived at her destination. She was forced into a small cargo area, and smuggled into a far away land in the middle of the night.

She traveled with a number of other girls, amongst whom were all sobbing. They were clearly more aware of their coming fate than she was. Being the naïve girl she was, she still hoped for a bit of truth in her past caretaker's words.

They were hustled like animals into an empty, cold, warehouse. They were lined up shoulder to shoulder as they prepared themselves for the slaughter.

Their captors had instructed them to stay still; the better that they behaved, the higher their bid would be, and the probability of a higher class life more probable.

She stood petrified, completely frozen.

The graveness and awareness of the circumstances had finally sunk its teeth into her mind.

She was about to become a stranger's property. Their slave. And there was nothing in her power that she could do to stop it.

She couldn't recall much else of that night, it all merged itself into a huge, incoherent, blur. However, she clearly remembered _his _entrance.

Almost immediately, the atmosphere had turned icy and tense. It wasn't just her in the room that was afraid anymore. Those who were organizing the sale and those she presumed to be clients were every bit as terrified, if not more so than the merchandise.

It became deathly quiet, as his footsteps made steady and powerful strides.

She had her eyes glued to the floor the entire time, but she could tell that the new guest had their eyes on her.

His gaze was burning through her, she didn't dare to raise her head to meet his eyes.

It wasn't until he had stepped directly in front of her, did she become nervous.

Was she the only one not looking? She started to panic. Was there some sort of punishment for refusing to make eye contact with this person?

Without thinking, she lifted her chin, only to have her face pressed to someone's chest.

It was boy, one not much older than she.

So then the question came to her, how could someone so young be so intimidating?

She instinctively took a small step backwards as his sudden presence caused her to lose her balance. Her eyes widened as she felt herself out of the straight line. Panicked, her head shot back up to the person who had been responsible for her actions.

As she opened her mouth to say something, a strong hand took hold of her chin, and took her breath away.

Like the way most people would examine a racing horse, this boy looked at her. He went thoroughly with his evaluation, becoming more pleased as it progressed. She was at a complete loss with how she should act in response, she had been caught off guard by the sudden physical contact.

After he finished observing her, he walked off. It all happened quickly. Him coming in, stopping in front of her, looking over her, and then leaving.

His prompt exit seemed to give those around her a sense of relief. She turned to her side, only to receive glares filled with jealousy and contempt.

She didn't know it then, but it was the beginning of her path of the mafia.

Haru was indeed beautiful.

And though it had never brought her great misfortune in the past, it was about to become evident that it was a curse.

**End Chapter 1**

A/N: I think that I have dug myself deeper into a hole in the ground. I keep coming up with new ideas and couples that I want to try out. But the more that I do that, the less time that I have to concentrate on my other stories. Tell me what you think of this fic, and if you think that I should continue, and if not, what other fics of mine that you want me to update more frequently on. It can't hurt to get a bit of feedback. Thanks for reading, REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haru's fingers trembled as they latched onto the hem of her dress. Her nerves had built up to the point of no return, it was a pitiful sight. The poor girl was completely overtaken with the coming fear.

Almost immediately after the stranger had confronted her in the line-up of other girls, she was taken was wordlessly whisked away, rather forcefully. She was led out of the building by a pair of older looking women.

They offered no explanation, they didn't even greet her as they dragged her outside and into a car. They pushed her into the back doors, carelessly letting her fall onto the seat, before they followed her in.

Their journey had lasted the entire night, and the ladies that had brought her in the car quickly fell asleep. Haru however was not allowed the privilege of slumber, she suffered from major insomnia, distressed by her coming fate.

She longed to ask questions, to find out what her situation entailed, but every time she opened her mouth to say something, it seemed like it wasn't the right time. She would bite her tongue and lower her head. A part of her felt the need to know what was going on, while another was simply too afraid of what that information would mean.

She didn't catch a wink of sleep, now morning, she leaned her head against the tinted glass of the car windows. Her tired eyes watched the scenery unfold around them, not that it held any significance. From what she could tell, they were in the countryside, it held great contrast with the city lights and busy streets that she had seen the previous night.

If she had been more relaxed, she would have found her surroundings more serene. It was truly beautiful, the early morning sun gracing the treetops and wide open fields.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted as she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, harshly tugging her in the opposite direction. Her head snapped up, meeting the harsh gaze of one of the women in the company of the car.

No words were spoken, only gestures that could only be interpreted.

Haru wasn't quite sure how she should have been feeling.

She felt relieved that she had been taken out of the line with the girls, and stuffed into a car, pushed into an unfamiliar building, and then forced into a private room. She was glad to get away from to obvious danger that their situation exuded.

But then she felt guilty. She was obviously chosen for one purpose or another, and it had granted the privilege of escaping whatever outcomes waited for the others.

But more than anything, she was scared. No matter how lucky she thought herself, there was no helping that she was still caught by mysterious and cryptic circumstances.

She tried to ask the people around her what was going on, but every time she seemed to open her mouth, someone would shove something in front of her and stop her from talking. She had been led away from the dreary warehouse, into a quaint, albeit still uncomfortable, room.

She had been invaded by various older women, all of who had ripped her clothes off, threw her into a tub of freezing water, and scrubbed every inch of her body until she began crying from pain.

She had been left alone in the room for the time being, and her anxiety was getting the better of her. She folded her hands and clasped her fingers tightly around her knuckles in an attempt to stop them from shaking from panic and anticipation.

After about half an hour of waiting, she turned into a mess. She had slid down on the wall that she had been leaning on, and collapsed onto the cold ground. Her fingers were released from her grip and were tugging at the hem of the dress that she was thrown into.

It was a rather elaborate piece of clothing. Haru didn't have the fine background to be sure, but she was pretty confident in her guess of the fine quality of the dress. It wasn't to be mistaken with formalwear, it was rather casual instead. The sheen, silky white material flowed loosely down her delicate frame, the simple thin straps sitting daintily on her pale shoulders. Her hair had completely dried, and fell into dark and natural waves down her back, a few locks framing her tired face.

She had started trembling. It wasn't intentional, but she couldn't stop it even after she realized what she was doing.

Her eyelids were growing heavier and heavier, and the battle to stay awake was slowly losing ground with every passing second. And as soon as she was about to drift into a much needed slumber, the door directly in front of her, abruptly swung open.

She jolted from surprise, her back now erect, and her eyes as wide as saucers. Light from the entrance flowed into the room, illuminating what had previously been covered. Then, in the doorway, stood the one person who she understood determined her fate.

It was him. The boy who had found her before, taken her out of the line. His mere presence was menacing, the fact that they were now alone only intensified the feeling.

She watched as his silhouette stood in place for a moment before closing the door behind him, and moved toward her.

The room lacked proper sunlight, but the moon provided the necessary vision to allow Haru to make out his physical appearance.

He wasn't fully developed, but the person in front of her had broad shoulders, and a tall stature. He walked in with his hands hidden by his pant pockets. He was well dressed, with a flashy looking watch on his right wrist, and a large, silver and blue ring on his finger. He had a full head of brown hair, several shades lighter than her own. His eyes matched his hair, possessing an intense stare that went through her.

_"Get up," _

She wasn't looking directly at his face, but she knew from his tone that his words weren't of a request, but of an order. She obediently, and clumsily, scrambled to her feet. Her eyes focused on his feet, refusing to look him in the eye. The thought of making eye contact with a person like him made her knees weak.

_"Sit," _

She raised her gaze slightly as she saw his hand motion towards the bed to her right. She didn't know what he was getting at, but nonetheless, she followed his commands without so much a sign of opposition.

She sat straight with every muscle of her body clenched. She had no idea of what to expect.

"You," he paused, as he pointed at her with his index finger, "are my property,"

She winced at the boldness of his statement. She was well aware of her status, but having it said so directly still injured her pride and hurt her integrity.

"And I" this time he directed his finger at his own chest, "will do whatever I please with you," It was clear that he didn't intend to sugar coat anything. "You, and your life, are at my complete disposal,"

"But, I am however, a decent human being. You are the first," he stopped the think of how his words would sound, but then continued on anyways, "piece of merchandise that I have purchased, as it was necessary."

Haru was listening intently, she didn't know how to react to what he was saying, and froze in place, dumbfounded.

"And as long as you, behave, I will have no reason treat you cruelly,"

He was waiting for her to respond, but whenever her lips made an attempt to form words, they went numb. After a few minutes, he grew impatient.

He cleared his throat, in case she hadn't understood that he wanted her to say something. It was futile, because no matter how many attempts she made in speaking, she failed miserably.

She felt his patience wearing thin, her heart rate picked up, imagining the coming punishment for her slowness and inability to react.

But them, somehow, she felt him relax.

"Ah," his body slouched back a bit, his hands returning to his pockets, "I understand now,"

It was puzzling to her, because even she didn't understand.

"The sellers told me that you hadn't whispered a word since they received you,"

She nodded, it was true. She had been raised not to go gallivanting and socializing with people she did not know.

"You're a mute,"

Her lips parted slightly to correct him, but retracted. Maybe it would have been better, safer for him to assume so. If she couldn't speak, she couldn't accidentally say something that would warrant her death. So she nodded, her eyes on his feet so he wouldn't spot the lie.

"All right then," he let out a breath, "Do we have a deal that you understand?" he was growing restless, it was clear he didn't quite enjoy her company. "You need food and shelter, which naturally I will provide," he stopped, waiting for her eyes to make contact with his again, "And I need a quiet doll, which you will be,"

Had she actually found her voice, she would have express what she was thinking. She didn't enjoy the thought of becoming someone's property, but this situation possessed circumstances she considered lucky.

Stay there by his side, sit and listen; was it really easy as that?

He didn't seem to be the most compassionate of people she met, but she was sure there were worse fates waiting outside of the place she had been taken to.

"It's not like you can refuse or anything," he was talking about her lack of words, he pinched his temple as he shifted his feet, almost laughing at his own actions.

Haru stayed there, wide eyed and still confused as ever. She was sure he thought her to be an idiot, one that couldn't speak, perhaps not even process the conversation properly.

She listened to his footsteps as he turned towards the door he had entered in.

He turned around one last time to face her before exiting. "I'm Tsuna," he didn't really know why he was telling someone without a voice what to call him, but he couldn't help but feel she needed to know. "Maybe I'll know your name too someday,"

**End Chapter 2**

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. And if you want me to continue leave me a review!


End file.
